


tell me a story about sunshine

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, alternate universe- no imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: We all know the story about Jacob Black that we were given.But that isn't the story I want to hear.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black/Seth Clearwater
Kudos: 33





	tell me a story about sunshine

We all know the story of Jacob Black that we were given. We know that all the things that made him who he was were snipped away, forced out of him. That an unseen force took away any choice he had and bound him to a newborn child, barely ten minutes old. We know his actions, and we know the ending of that version of the story.

But that is not a story that I want to hear again. Tell me another version. 

Tell me about Jacob Black, the boy who was like his own personal sunshine. When Bella told him she didn’t love him the same way he loved her, he swallowed back his pain, because their friendship was important to him. When Bella married into the Cullens they fought at the wedding, but it was a different love for her that fueled it in this universe- a more platonic love, for his best friend. For the girl he used to make mud pies with in the summertime.

When he stopped the pack from killing Bella, it was not a connection to come that forced his hand. It was the simple act of friendship, and knowing that it wasn’t right to kill someone who couldn’t even fight for themselves. 

When he decided not to slaughter an infant, it was not because everything that made up the person that was Jacob Black was taken away. It was because he knew that his friend would have wanted her daughter to survive. And no matter how much it hurt, he wouldn’t be the one to take that.

Tell me about Jacob Black, who turned and ran that night. Not on four paws, but on his own two feet, pulling his regrowing hair back so it wouldn’t stick in his face. Let me hear how he ran not because of anger, but because of a need to empty all the thoughts that raced in his mind. When he stopped in the woods, three miles from the house, his legs shook with the suddenness of the exercise. Seth and Leah caught up to him, and Leah hugged him with all the instincts of an older sister.

Seth was there, later, when Jacob was mourning the person his best friend was becoming. When everything was about to change and he wasn’t sure if anything would stay the same. Seth was Jacob’s sunshine when Jacob couldn’t be his own; the same way that a year earlier, when Harry Clearwater had died, Seth had collapsed into Jacob’s arms, sobbing about the father he had loved so dearly. 

Tell me about how, with shaky negotiation, they re-entered the pack. When the Cullens thought the Volturi would be coming for them, Sam and Leah stood together. They told the others in no uncertain terms,  _ Enough. There’s been enough pain. The children  _ **_don’t_ ** _ need more shoved onto them.  _

I don’t want to hear about Sue Clearwater, falling in love with Charlie less than a year after her husband’s death. I want to hear about Sue, inviting Jacob and Billy over for game night the same way she had for almost two decades. Jacob and Seth sat arm against arm on the couch and watched the game. Afterwards, they played Mario Kart on Seth’s old 64, until Seth laughed and laughed because it was  _ good  _ to get to be a child. Because Jacob was only sixteen, and Seth was only a bit younger, and they were both children. 

In this universe, they don’t get so much  _ hurt  _ thrown onto them, because this is a universe of free will. Sam loved Emily, loved her as the sister that Leah saw her to be, because he had the choice to. Leah never phased in front of her father, too much pain and heartbreak causing more as her father’s heart stopped beating. Leah phased in quiet, when the stress of college entries and knowing what had come for her love and would come for her brother, because of the proximity the Cullens kept. Knowing what had  _ actually  _ killed her father.

(Emily moved down to the Quileute tribe to support her cousins. Her face was clear of any scars, but her cabin was just as cozy and her smile just as warm for the people she welcomed inside.)

The Cullens gathered witnesses in Alaska, and Jacob waited, staring at the too still phone on its hook. His father sat with him. Seth was at his side, and he was not alone. He could have ran, if he wanted. There were no steel cables here. But he sat on the worn couch, in the home he had always known, and he cried in relief when the call from Bella came in. 

Tell me about how Jacob got to make his own choices. How he kept going to school, and fixing up bikes in secret in his garage. Tell me about how he called his sisters once a week, and when he graduated, he got a job as a mechanic, doing what he loved. When Billy saw him get his diploma, he grinned so hard it hurt his face, and cheered the loudest out of anyone. Tell me how he kept smiling, and every day it was a choice. On the days that he couldn’t smile, his friends were there to support him.

When Jacob slipped his hand into Seth’s, it wasn’t destiny involved. Fate didn’t make Seth intertwine their fingers and smile up at him. There was no pulling of cosmic strings. 

When Jacob fell in love, it was because it was his choice.

Tell me a universe where he got to be happy. 


End file.
